1 . Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved shovel for gaining increased leverage and, more particularly, pertains to a shovel which enables a user to gain more leverage when digging.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of shovels is known in the prior art. More specifically, shovels heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of utilizing a shovel with an angled blade portion are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of devices for a shovel for gaining an increased amount of leverage. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,904,011 to Hawk; U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,772 to Stecyk; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,727 to Bonnes each disclose various shovel constructions. Furthermore, U.S. Design Pat. No. 245,664 to Holcombe; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,289 to Saine each disclose digging and/or grinding tools. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,378 to Linsmeyer et al. discloses a device for holding refuge bags in their open positions.
In this respect, the shovel for gaining increased leverage according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of gaining an increased amount of leverage when digging.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved shovel for gaining increased leverage which can be used for gaining an increased amount of leverage when digging. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.